Observación
by Kata.Ce
Summary: Quien busca lo que no debe, se entera de lo que no quiere. Tyrion nunca buscó. Supone que ser inteligente a veces conlleva sus desventajas.
1. Diatriba

**Título:** Observación

 **Summary:** Quien busca lo que no debe, se entera de lo que no quiere. Tyrion nunca buscó. Supone que ser inteligente a veces conlleva sus desventajas **.**

 **Disclamier:** La saga y los personajes no me pertenecen. De lo contrario esto tendría probablemente más putas y menos guerras. Todo sea por el bien de Tyrion.

 **Advertencias:** Crack. Del duro. _Also_ , cada capítulo tiene un estilo diferente, por diversión y entero capricho de la autora.

 **N/A:** Escrito para el AI del foro Alas negras, palabaras negras, para Mitsuky, espero que te guste aunque no es específicamente lo que pediste y raya un poco en el absurdo de mi intento de sentido del humor. Un abrazo de AI :)

* * *

 **Diatriba**

Ser inteligente tiene sus desventajas.

No muchas, en honor a la verdad, y no sobrepasan en número a las obvias preeminencias que conlleva el tener una sesera superior a la otorgada a un nabo. Suspira, y observa el vino bailar en el fondo de la copa, distorsiona el león, ruge y de las fauces le salen inocentes burbujas. Lo del nabo es de hecho una buena analogía pues, en su modesta opinión, sólo en poniente puede la gente cosechar un criterio tan yerto e insípido durante tanto tiempo. Sin frutos obvios.

Deja el libro un lado y se sirve otra copa. _"Oh, bueno. Los nabos crecen mejor en el frío. Y si Stark tiene razón, se acercan el invierno… y las revelaciones"_

Quizá sea culpa de la curiosidad. O de la imaginación. Tyrion diría que es culpa de su padre y de su tío Gerión. Twyin no era muy adepto a mostrar a su hijo en público, considerando público un número superior a tres personas en la habitación, siendo dos de ellas sus hermanos, y el tercero otro familiar cercano, las conversaciones escaseaban, los gestos hoscos abundaban, los gruñidos constituían un intercambio aceptable y la biblioteca del castillo un descubrimiento estimulante, especialmente durante el conticinio, cuando las hojas de los libros crujían, cantando al mismo ritmo de los grillos, y el polvo se elevaba en volutas que se le metían en la nariz y le arrancaban estornudos estertóreos (en alguna parte del castillo, en su pequeño nicho, una de las cocineras se retorcía creyendo haber escuchado un rugido).

Se bebía las hojas y a menudo se atragantaba con las palabras, las peores eran aquellas con muchas consonantes juntas, se le pegaban al paladar cuando intentaba pronunciarlas y no había forma de volverlas a bajar con la punta de la lengua, había que tomar aire y empezar de nuevo. Era una tarea difícil, a veces le tomaba toda la noche y le dejaba la boca seca, con la sensación de haberse tragado un puñado de arena. Al día siguiente dormía hasta entrada la tarde y sólo las criadas parecían extrañarle. A él le parecía suficiente. Los libros le enseñaron primero a hablar, guardaba debajo del almohada un pequeño cuaderno de pergamino viejo y piel de oveja en el que coleccionaba las palabras más difíciles, las menos vulgares, las del significado más exacto y la progresión más eufónica, las repasaba todos los días y ensayaba posibles frases en donde podría incluirlas: El efecto fue inmediato, hablaba más y mejor que el resto y ante la ofensa y la incredulidad de sus oyentes, Tyrion nunca había encontrado tan divertidas las cenas familiares.

En segundo lugar, le enseñaron a pensar (pronto, cínicamente y en las más oscuras posibilidades), y en esto habría que darle también algo de crédito a su tío Gerion quien vivía con la boca llena de aventuras y los ojos de secretos por descubrir, afirmaba medio en broma, medio en serio, que la versión oficial de una historia era siempre la parte aburrida y que el resto había que buscarlo entre las líneas y las comas, había que deformarlas y exprimirlas hasta que escupieran atragantadas lo que habían estado guardando.

Era una lástima que no pudiese hacer eso con Cersei.

Era una lástima que su cuñado intentara hacer eso con Cersei con tan terrible falta de dirección.

El ilistrísimo rey Robert _, el I_ _de su nombre, rey de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino,_ resultaba absolutamente incapaz de notar que los ojos de sus hijos no eran lo suficientemente verdes y que la espada de su cuñado, curiosamente, siempre tendía a apuntar un poco hacía su hombría cuando se encontraba cerca. Tyrion se rio. Se podría pensar incluso que Jaime tenía una extraña fijación fálica. _"En ese caso mi querida hermana es la elección perfecta, porque como sufre la pobre por no tener una polla"_

El vino se le había acabado y Tyrion adivinaba el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaría en la mañana, una mezcla de sobriedad y verdades insoportables.

Sí, definitivamente la perspicacia era una virtud injustamente recompensada.


	2. Encuadramiento

**Encuadramiento**

Se podría concluir que era un problema en el proceso de redacción.

En cuyo caso habríamos bien en hacer un justo "mea culpa". Podríamos decir que la reina se dio cuenta en medio de una epifanía gloriosa, que su ingenio vivaz —su agudeza de excelsa virtud— era comparable en cantidad y en calidad a la de su hermano menor, que los escrúpulos y el recelo de los que se ufanaba constantemente, el conocimiento absoluto de las amenazas y los enemigos, de los mecanismos por los cuales se cimentaban estos, le permitió reconocer las pequeñas fisuras, el despulido, en las puntas del maravilloso cuadro que con tanto celo, con tanto esfuerzo y particular denuedo había llegado a desarrollar.

Podríamos decir que todo fue fruto del análisis. De las dudas. Del cuidado

Pero la verdad estaríamos incurriendo en una falta grave, una infracción con la que, sospechamos, la reina estaría encantadoramente de acuerdo —patrocinado, incluso, si fuésemos sus afectados biógrafos— ; sin embargo, como el lector habrá podido adivinar, al más despistado convendría ponerlo en este momento sobre aviso, Cersei Lannister no tiene mucho control sobre algunas cosas últimamente.

Todo empezó con algo fuera de lugar. Se olía en el aire.

A la señora realmente le molestaba la falta de encuadramiento. Los hechos que se le salían de los dedos puestos en ángulo recto, eso y los constantes eructos del mamarracho que tenía por marido, las carcajadas que convulsionaban su abdomen como el martillo sobre el acero templado, que movían su barba descomunal de la que caían gotas de grasa y especias.

—Te lo digo, querido cuñado. Necesitamos más burdeles en la ciudad— Tyrion se llevaba un pedazo de ave ahumada a la boca y ensayaba, de una manera irritante y caricaturesca en opinión de Cersei, una mueca de desolación.

—¿Ya probaste todas las putas, gnomo y no quieres repetir? —Una risa gruesa y rasposa, desagradable como el contacto de su barba, escapaba de los labios del rey.

El cambió se le notó en los ojos inicialmente, en el izquierdo primero, la reina siempre había creído que el verde parecía más perverso, luego la comisura de la boca se elevaba ligeramente y no parecía tanto una risa como una acusación.

—Con gusto las repetiría a todas —articuló suavemente, como removiendo las palabras con el vino y encontrándolas sumamente encantadoras—: coincidirá conmigo su alteza en que las mujeres cuando se las prueba varias veces siempre aprenden algo nuevo — _suspiro_ —, lo que ya no tolero es que no tienen nuevas historias, no puede uno enterarse últimamente a gusto de las miserias de la gente porque insisten insulsamente con un rumor de lo más vano.

Cersei sintió que el aire se le calentaba en los pulmones y le ascendía por la garganta como una columna de fuego, le quemaba las mejillas y le ardía la imagen de su hermano deforme en los ojos.

—¡Cuida tu insolencia, Tyrion!

Tyrion sólo levantó la copa hacía ella, en un remedo de brindis y Robert se rió —aulló— más fuerte. La columna se hizo cáustica.

—¿Cuál?— Exigió Robert, muy divertido.

La mueca se asentó, era una curva completa.

—Me han contado todas que un ilustre caballero dijo que en la corte se folla mejor que en las calles —hizo una pausa como queriendo comparar en su mente la premisa, encontrándola sumamente decepcionante—, que incluso las nobles costumbres Targaryen han vuelto —Baja la cabeza y niega con ella antes de retomar clavando en ella su heterocromía— ; aunque he de admitir que en Lannisport no se escuchan rumores tan entretenidos. Mi señor padre estaría enteramente contrariado de que esta ciudad lo haya sobrepasado en algo, ya saben ustedes como le molesta la competencia.

Cersei estuvo tentada a saltar y a reducirle esos dientes de duende canalla, uno por uno. Se contuvo, era la reina y ya se encargaría de conseguir que el enano mismo labrara su perdición.

Se olía en el aire. Definitivamente.

Podríamos decir que todo empezó con algo fuera de lugar… y terminó con un sutil dedo que alineaba el cuadro dentro de la habitación.

—Quizá se lleve una alegría, alguno de estos días.


	3. Resolución

**Resolución**

—Lo sabe, Jaime.

—No lo sabe, Cersei. No lo sabe tu marido ¿Por qué va a saberlo alguien más?

—Claro que lo sabe, ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de contar?. Hay que cortarle esa lengua presumida, hay que encerrarlo por perjurio y conspiración. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que puede representar?

Jaime suspira, se le acerca por detrás y reposa la barbilla en el resquicio de su hombro, suave y níveo, las largas hebras doradas le hacen cosquillas en la nariz y es una mezcla de almendras secas, de esquinas olvidadas.

—Si lo sabe no tiene cómo probarlo. Cálmate. Ven acá, mejor.

La mujer se retuerce en sus manos, como una serpiente al principio, pero pronto cede y los colmillos se esconden, dando paso a la mordida de las uñas que le riegan la espalda de medialunas.

 _Pum, Pum, Pum_

Tocan a la puerta.

—Hey, Jaime— La voz de su hermano menor se filtra por la madera y se siente como una pasta, se vierte en el piso y deja a la reina en su sitio—, me temo que una sirvienta despistada dejó el libro que mandé a traer de la biblioteca sobre tu escritorio, parece que la pobre se confundió de hermano Lannister y pensó en el guapo antes que en el listo. ¿Podrías dármelo?

Jaime abre la boca, la cierra otra vez cuando se da cuenta que nada puede salir de ella.

—No tiene que ser ahora, querido hermano, puedes enviármelo cuando acabes tus ocupaciones.

Quizá fue la forma en que pronunció la última palabra, a Jaime le recordó a Lannisport, a su tío Gerion y a las comidas familiares. La palabra dio una vuelta, _una cabriola_ , en el aire y permaneció flotando un momento, etérea, renuente, como queriendo que se le notara un segundo más, antes de caer con todo el peso que no tenía un momento antes.

Probablemente fue la elección del título.

La portada rezaba _Política, conspiración y desengaño. La historia de una bastarda y los dos amantes que desangraron los Siete Reinos en su nombre. "Shiera EstrelledeMar"_

—Está bien, cabe la posibilidad de que lo sepa un poco.

* * *

 _Críticas, comentarios, quejas. Todo es bienvenido._


End file.
